Merry Christmas
by Fauxhawk
Summary: Shawn has a gift for Mark. Contains adult content, m/m. Oneshot.


_So I decided to break up the Brothers of Destruction for Christmas and put them with different people. Let's see how it goes._

_This turned out wayyyy longer than I intended it to. It just kept growing and growing and growing and okay I'm going to shut up now XD  
_

_Contains m/m content.  
_

* * *

Mark scowled from his spot in the corner of the locker room. Shawn had taken it upon himself to buy Christmas presents for everyone and was handing them out now. Mark began shoving his clothes into bag angrily.

Mark hated Christmas. There was nothing to be happy about. This Christmas was looking to be especially bad. First his girlfriend informed him that she was ditching him to go vacationing in Hawaii with her friends, which meant he wasn't going to get laid for weeks. Then Glenn had called him, from Missouri of all places, to let him know that he'd be spending the week with that Bourne kid. Mark had no idea they were even seeing each other.

Then the trainer had left already when he went to get a massage after his match, leaving him sore all over. To top it all off, now he had to sit here and watch all the guys show their overly fake gratitude for Shawn's gifts. Mark knew they weren't really thankful for Shawn's gifts. It may have been the season of giving for Shawn, but it was definitely the season of receiving for every else. There was no Christmas spirit. It was all a big lie. The only thing they were really thankful for was receiving free stuff. Greedy bastards.

Deciding he couldn't take anymore of this nauseating so-called Christmas cheer, he grabbed his bag and stood up to leave, biting back a grimace when his hip began to throb. Swinging his bag over his shoulder, he pushed past a random person who was tearing into his present, not bothering to take notice of who the person was. Mark rolled his eyes when the person didn't even bat an eye at being shoved out of the way, too engrossed in finding out what free item he had gotten.

Mark sighed angrily to himself and continued on his way out slowly as not to aggravate his hip any more than necessary. He almost made it to the arena door when he heard someone calling his name. Ignoring the owner of the voice, he pretended not to hear and continued on his way out. He didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. All he wanted to do right now was to get back to his damn hotel room and take a hot bath to soothe his muscles, even if it was just a little bit. His hip was killing him at the moment.

"Taker!" He heard the person yell again, followed by the sound of footsteps jogging down the hall towards him. He didn't have to turn around to recognize the voice as Shawn's.

"Hey," Shawn said, falling in step with him when it was clear that Mark wasn't about to stop to talk to him. "You left before I could give your gift."

Mark barely spared him a glance when Shawn held out a small box to him. "Don't want it."

Shawn laughed. "But I got one for everyone, and I had to think really hard for the right thing to give you. You're a hard person to buy gifts for, ya know that?"

"Dunno," Mark grunted as he stopped in front of his rental to open the door. Shawn slipped in between him and car, blocking his way.

"Look, if you don't take it, I'll be sad. You don't wanna make me sad, right? You're not that big of a Scrooge, are ya?" Shawn teased and held out the box again. He had spent many years working with Taker and was used to his anti-Christmas attitude. When Taker just stared at him, Shawn unzipped Taker's bag and placed the box on top of his clothes. Zipping the bag back up, he quickly jumped out of the way with a laugh before Taker could smack him in the head. He took off back towards the arena yelling a 'Merry Christmas' over his shoulder.

"Yeah, what a Merry fuckin' Christmas it is," Mark muttered under his breath before throwing his bag into the backseat and getting in.

__________

Mark sighed in relief when he finally made it to his hotel room. Now he could take that bath. He kicked the door shut behind him and let his bag fall to the floor in the doorway. He stripped along the way to bathroom, tossing his sunglasses and watch onto the bed and letting his clothes fall wherever they landed. He didn't care at the moment. All he cared about was getting the ache in his muscles and the stabbing pain in his hip to go away.

Turning on the water at full force, he waited impatiently for the tub to fill. He groaned as the hot water enveloped him when he lowered himself into the tub. Leaning his head back against the wall, he closed his eyes and kneaded his hip half-heartedly with his hand, willing the pain to go away. His thoughts turned to his girlfriend, not that she'd be his girlfriend for long. He was tired of her constant nagging. He was tired of her complaining about having to take care of him. He was tired of her always asking him to buy her things. He was tired of her making plans without him and not telling him until the last fucking minute so he couldn't argue with them. He was just plain tired of _her_, and was fully intent on breaking up with her. For months now, Glenn had been trying to convince him that she was no good, and it wasn't until recently that Mark could see what he meant. A good fuck could only go so far.

The water was beginning to cool down and he reluctantly extracted himself. Feeling only marginally better, he quickly toweled off and wrapped the towel around his waist. The sharp stabbing pain in his hip had at least been reduced into a dull ache.

Retrieving his bag from the doorway, he limped over the bed. With nobody else around, he had no reason to try to hide it. He placed the bag on the foot of the bed to find something to wear to sleep. When he opened it, a flash of silver caught his eye. Shawn's present. He picked up the small box to examine it. It was wrapped in shiny silver wrapping paper with a green bow placed on top. A snowman-shaped card was attached to the bow and 'Taker' was written on it in Shawn's neat handwriting. Mark snorted at the childishness of it all and tossed the box aside. Several other articles of clothing followed before he located a pair of boxers to wear.

As he shoved the clothes back into his bag, Shawn's gift glinted at him again when the light from the bathroom hit it in the otherwise dim room. Curiosity got the better of him and he sat down on the bed to open the box. He frowned in confusion at the contents of the box, and picked up the small piece of red card paper. It was hand-decorated with all sorts of Christmas-y designs, but it was the words on the card that held his attention. Cracking a wry smile, he hesitated for a moment before digging through his bag for some jeans and a shirt to put on.

__________

Shawn was standing in his room, trying to decide whether or not to go out tonight when there was a knock at his door. When he looked through the peep hole, he saw a distorted image of a stoic-looking Mark standing there with his large arms crossed over his broad chest. Swinging the door open, Shawn gave Mark a wide smile. "Can I help you?" He asked, pretending not to know why the tattooed man was standing outside his room. In truth, he wasn't sure if he would actually come.

Mark smirked and uncrossed his arms, revealing the red card held between his index and middle finger. He flicked the card at Shawn who caught it as it hit his chest and made a big show of reading the card. "Ah, so you've come to claim your free massage?"

"Yeah, gonna let me in?" Mark arched an eyebrow. Shawn took a stepped back and invited him in with a exaggerated sweeping motion of his arm. Mark walked in and watched as Shawn closed the door. "Where do ya want me?"

"Well ain't that a loaded question? Shirt and pants off, face down on the bed," Shawn paused a moment before adding with a snicker, "Bitch."

Mark paused in the middle of taking off his shirt to give Shawn his patented Undertaker glare. "Don't push your luck, boy."

"Ya can't intimidate me with that look anymore, Taker. And besides, I'm only a few months younger than you."

"You're also a hell of a lot scrawnier than me, so I'll call ya what I want," Mark said as he removed his t-shirt and tossed it at Shawn's head.

"Look, do ya want your massage or not?" The tone of Shawn's voice indicated that he wasn't put off at all, as he was well accustomed to Mark's brand of banter. He draped Mark's discarded shirt over the back of a chair and began to rummage through his luggage for the massage oils. By the time he found them, Mark had already kicked off his jeans and fallen face first onto the bed with a groan.

"Bad day?" Shawn asked. Mark's answer was muffled by the pillow, but Shawn made out the words 'goddamn trainer' and bit back a snicker. Shawn knew exactly why the trainer hadn't been there after Mark's match. In fact, he was the very reason the trainer had been 'convinced' to leave early.

Mark wondered what was taking Shawn so long and turned his head to look over his shoulder and found Shawn removing his shirt. "Why ya takin' yer shirt off?"

"Don't wanna get oil on it," Shawn replied as if the reason was common sense. And it was common sense as far as he was concerned.

"And yer pants too?" Mark arched an eyebrow when Shawn began to strip off his jeans.

"Easier for me to move around," Shawn answered easily, "And besides, I don't want it to chafe against you."

Mark made some unintelligible sound in the back of his throat and was about to turn his head back towards the pillow when he noticed Shawn's boxers. They were white and covered with light blue snowflakes and had two candy canes positioned so that they formed a heart right in the center over his crotch. "Nice boxers," Mark snorted.

"What?" Shawn said defensively and looked down at them, "There's nothin' wrong with being festive. We can't all be like you and wear plain black like your boring old self."

"Just get to work, slave," Mark ordered and thumped his head back against the soft pillow. He could probably just fall asleep right now if it weren't for the goddamn aching all over.

"Yessir." Shawn mock saluted him, even though Mark couldn't see him with his face buried in the pillow. He grabbed the oils and moved over to the bed. He straddled Mark's waist and twisted open the cap, drizzling some oil over Mark's back. Mark arched into the bed with a hiss when the cold liquid hit his back and twisted his head as far around as he could in his position to glare at Shawn.

"Aww, big bad Taker can't handle a little cold?" Shawn teased with a snigger as he placed the bottle onto the nightstand.

"I'm Texan. I don't do cold," Taker grumbled, "You of all people should know that."

"Wuss."

Mark's retort died on his lips when Shawn smoothed the oil over his back and began to work on his shoulders. He dropped his head back down onto the pillow with a contented groan. Shawn must've had magic fingers because he could feel the tension in his shoulders start to melt away as soon as Shawn began to work on them. However, as Shawn work away his various aches, Mark could feel a whole different ache starting to build at his groin and fought back the urge to grind against the mattress.

He and Shawn had grown to be good acquaintances over the years. He wouldn't describe it as a close friendship per se, but close enough to be able to poke fun at each other and go out for the odd drink once in a while, although the both of them drank a lot less than they used to in their wilder days. The closest they'd ever gotten was a drunken kiss they'd shared after a long night out that involved a lot of alcohol. Nothing more had come of it.

Unbeknownst to Mark, Shawn remembered that kiss clearly even through his drunken haze. In fact, it was the only thing he remembered from that night so Shawn concluded that it must have been one hell of a kiss. He'd been meaning to approach Mark about it, even wished for a repeat performance, but couldn't work up enough courage to do so as he watched Mark float from one relationship to another. Then he'd heard through the grapevine that Mark was having problems with his girlfriend and that she'd away for the holidays so Shawn decided to make a move under the guise of a Christmas present. He'd even gone through all the trouble of buying everyone else an appropriate present so it didn't seem too outlandish that he was suddenly giving Mark gifts. It wasn't as if he didn't enjoy giving presents to everyone, it was just that he was going to enjoy this one the most.

Another moan issued forth from Mark when Shawn found another knot to work on. Shawn could feel himself getting aroused and shifted uncomfortably around Mark's waist as he imagined what it'd be like to make the larger man moan for an entirely different reason. Quickly finishing up on Mark's back before he ended up jabbing the man in his back with his arousal, Shawn moved to the side and so Mark could turn over. When Mark merely mumbled something into the pillow and remained stationary, Shawn playfully swatted him on the ass. "Roll over."

"I ain't yer fuckin' dog, Shawn," Mark grumbled as he lazily turned onto his back, pasting a nonchalant look on his face and hoping Shawn didn't notice the growing bulge in his boxers. Lacing his hands behind his head, he closed his eyes and tried to relax.

Shawn almost sighed in relief when Mark closed his eyes. Now he didn't have to worry about hiding his predicament. He took a moment to let his eyes roam freely over Mark's body, and his eyes halted to a stop at the larger man's crotch. At first he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him but he was almost certain there was a burgeoning erection under the black material. Now this was an interesting development. In fact, this was going to be downright fun.

Adding more oil to his hands, he began to work on Mark's legs, inching his way slowly up his thighs and over his hips. Shawn worked on the hip that he knew frequently gave Mark problems, making sure to 'accidentally' brush against Mark's crotch several times. There was absolutely no question now as to whether or not Mark had an erection. Shawn snuck a covert glance up at Mark's face and noted with amusement that not only did Mark still have his eyes closed, but now his jaw was clench shut in a effort not to make any noise. Shawn decided that now was the time to make a move.

"Ya know, I think these are in the way," Shawn declared suddenly, yanking the black material down Mark's endlessly long legs. Mark made a vague sound of protest as his eyes flew open and he attempted to sit up. The sight of Mark looking more than a little flustered made Shawn all the more confident. He gripped the base of Mark's turgid length and gave it a little tug.

"Now that is a very sizable knot," Shawn joked. He chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before asking, "Ya want me to, uh, take care of it too?"

Mark blew out a breath and composed himself after getting over his initial shock, instantly reverting back to his calm, cool and collected self. "Well, seein' as yer the one who caused it..."

Shawn wasted no time and began to jerk him off slowly, the oil on his hand making the process a lot smoother. He brought his other hand up to massage Mark's sac and bent down to swipe his tongue over the swollen head. Mark's breath began to quicken and soon was thrusting his hips in time with Shawn's strokes. Just as Mark was about to go over the edge, Shawn removed both his hands and mouth, and Mark groaned in frustration.

"What the hell ya do that for?"

"I like seein' ya squirm," Shawn said with a smirk. Mark growled and before Shawn knew it, he was pinned face down on the bed under the weight of Mark's large body. He struggled in vain under Mark's massive frame and shivered slightly when he felt Mark's hot breath on his neck.

"Squirm, hm?" Mark nuzzled his neck before nipping the back of his ear, "Let's see how much I can make ya squirm then."

Mark grabbed the bottle of oil from the nightstand and squirted some on to his palm. As he wrenched Shawn's boxers just far enough to expose his ass, Mark slicked his own cock with oil, inching himself closer and closer to orgasm with his own ministrations. He positioned himself and ever so slowly pushed the head of his cock into Shawn before sliding all the way in. The both of them groaned out loud and Mark held himself perfectly still, not trusting himself not to just spill his load right there and then.

After several minutes ticked by and nothing happened, Shawn whimpered and pushed back against Mark, willing him to do something, anything. He turned his head to the side to see Mark regarding him with a smug look on his face.

"There a problem?"

Shawn scowled at him and wished he could slap the look off his face. Seeing as that wasn't a possibility in his position, he turned to other measures and put on his best pout. "Come on, don't ya wanna fuck me? Don't ya wanna sink your hard cock into me over and over?" He coaxed as he clenched himself around Mark's length over and over, making the older man moan involuntarily.

"Sneaky bastard," Mark growled even as he began to thrust. Setting a fierce pace, his hips snapped forward again and again into the tight heat. Shawn moaned underneath him, the sensations intensified by his boxers holding his legs together around his thighs. Feeling his climax rapidly approaching, Mark reached one hand underneath Shawn to grip his length. The force of Mark's thrusts repeatedly drove Shawn's cock into Mark's slick fist and it wasn't long before Shawn let out a strangled moan and spurted his release over Mark's fist and into the mattress. With a few more erratic thrusts, Mark emptied his seed into Shawn before collapsing listlessly on top of him. The two of them laid there silently, save for the sounds of their heavy breathing, as they caught their breaths, each lost in his own thoughts until Shawn broke the silence.

"I take it your hip is feeling better now?" Shawn chuckled.

"Much." Mark rolled off Shawn, knowing that it probably wasn't good for Shawn's back to have all his weight on top of him.

"So, you got my present. What are ya giving me for Christmas?" Shawn asked teasingly, knowing full well Mark wasn't into the whole Christmas spirit thing.

"A good, hard fuckin'," Taker replied without missing a beat.

Shawn laughed, seemingly content with that answer, and moved to rest his head on Mark's chest with a yawn. "Merry Christmas, Mark," he murmured tiredly before throwing an arm around the larger man's waist and drifting off to sleep. Mark wrapped one arm around the sleeping man and just before falling asleep himself, whispered out the two words that never had any true meaning for him until now.

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
